


Come To Bed!

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gamer Gabriel, M/M, Sleepy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Sam just wants to go to bed, while Gabe just wants to play Xbox.





	Come To Bed!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sabriel fanfic, so please go easy on me if it sucks. I’m sorry if it does... 😭

As the world collapsed into darkness, Sam and Gabe were laid up on their sofa. Sam hoped and prayed that it was nearly time for bed, as he spent a whole day behind the stand in the courtroom, defending cases, but as he looked over at pyjama clad Gabe, he knew he had absolute no interest in going to bed anytime soon. Gabe in his pyjamas consisting of a white singlet, and multicoloured pants, and his bright orange socks, that could almost blind a person, sat there focusing on the television screen with a remote controller in his hand, and a liquorice stick hanging out of his mouth. Sam groaned when he saw that, he was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

Sam rubbed at his tired, watering red eyes, before looking wearily at Gabe. “Gabe, sweetie, can we please go to bed?”

“Soon babe. Soon. I promise.” Gabe replied eyes still fixed on the television.

Sam groaned. “Okay. You won’t mind if I get comfortable then would you?”

“Go for it” Gabe responded.

Sam took multiple turns and twists, and about 15 different positions and a possible sacrifice to Satan himself to finally get himself comfortable. He ended up laid up against a couch pillow, legs laying over Gabe’s lap, Gabe resting his forearms and the remote controller lightly on Sam’s legs. Sam laid there silently watching his boyfriend play the overly dramatic game called Fortnite on their Xbox, with the occasional grin, yawn or grunt.

“Gabe, bed. Please love.” Sam practically whined this time.

“Just let me finish this level babe, and I promise we will go to bed.” Gabe grunted with his response.

Sam laughed internally knowing that it wouldn’t be the case. He decided to overlook one of the numerous books that had been previously been scattered on the floor. He picked one of the floor, and began to read quietly.

Of course, as predicted the 5 minutes turned into 1 hour. During the one hour, the book that Sam had been reading, now laid upwards in his lap, as he had dozed off. Also, Gabe and Sam’s little dog, Sasha, had crawled up onto Sam and was asleep on his chest, while their bigger dog, Samson, slept on the floor beside the lounge. Sam’s hand dangled over the edge of the couch, subconsciously patting Samson’s head. Gabe hadn’t noticed Sam had fallen asleep at this point, and continued to play his game.

Gabe continued to play until it was well after 1am, and that’s when he finally put that damned remote controller for the Xbox down onto the sofa beside him and looked over at Sam’s form beside him not realising at first that Sam was asleep, but he still loved the sight in front of him, Sam cuddling with their youngest dog.

“Sam, darling? I’m ready for bed now…” Gabe said as he rubbed at Sam’s leg.

Earning a sleepy grunt from Sam, Gabe grinned at his boyfriends sleeping form. He moved Sam’s leg off him before moving across the lounge so he was sitting right beside his boyfriend. He left little wet kisses on Sam’s nose and cheeks until Sam woke up…

Sam grunted, grazing his hand over Sasha to scratch his face, opening his eyes just slightly and seeing a now very sleepy Gabe sitting in front of him, “Gabe… what are you… ugh, doing…”

“I am ready for bed now…” Gabe grumbled, clearly overtired now after playing his game for probably about 5 hours straight.

Sam stretched out, waking the little dog laying on his arm, Sasha jumps up into Gabe’s arms, and Gabe cuddles with her for a few moments, before Gabe gets up off the couch, Sasha still in his arms so Sam can get up off the couch too. Sam grunts softly as he gets up, before he follows Gabe to their bedroom, them both being followed by Samson. Gabe and Sam both collapse down onto their bed, Sasha and Samson both jumping up on the bed too, the youngest curling up between the men, and the older one curling up in a ball at the end of the bed. Gabriel places an arm over Sasha until it reaches over Sam, and they both end up fast asleep within a couple minutes both exhausted from their days.

The End.

 

 


End file.
